


Listen to Meesa

by FlukeOfFate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Sith Jar Jar Binks, Tumblr Prompt, he a gray force user, idk i think this is hilarious but I'm weird, kind of, mostly - Freeform, my head loves force sensitive jar jar, ok not a sith but that was the closest tag, this whole thing is ridiculous i just kind of threw this down as my response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlukeOfFate/pseuds/FlukeOfFate
Summary: Jar Jar was a teacher at Luke's Jedi school.





	Listen to Meesa

**Author's Note:**

> ...so I kind of asked for silly theories about star wars that I would either disprove or try to make work in canon....and I got this in my inbox: 
> 
> Jar Jar Binks was a teacher at Luke's Jedi school.
> 
> I'm trash, and this fic is reason enough to throw me in the bin. I have no idea how I got here. 
> 
> I regret nothing.

A disgraced Jar Jar Binks is on Naboo, living out his senior days while trying his best to bring joy to war orphans. Force tricks and slapstick makes them feel a little less hopeless. He learns their names. He watches them grow. Some get adopted, others do not.

He begins to notice that some of these children are more agile, have quicker reflexes, and pick up on emotions a little too clearly.  Realizing there are Force sensitive children among them, Jar Jar makes a plea to Princess Leia. Perhaps Bail had spoken kindly of him to her over the years, despite the rumors of his betrayal all those years ago. 

Jar Jar was no Sith, nor was he a Jedi. He was gray. His doctrine spoke of his duty to keep balance in the Force. Assisting Palpatine was not about helping the Sith–it was about destroying the imbalance that had been plaguing the Galaxy with the rise of an ever growing and zealous Jedi Order, who’s own doctrine spoke against the Balance they claimed to seek. 

Jar Jar could not let that stand. 

But now, there is Luke. The rumors were spreading, about young Jedi who’s actions took down the Emperor and his Enforcer. Jar Jar must contact him. The children of Naboo–of the galaxy–needed teaching. The days of the Jedi were gone, their ancient texts and mantras hidden or destroyed. If this Luke were a Jedi, how did he learn? What did he know? 

Time passes. Luke finally hears of Jar Jar’s summons. He arrives on Naboo, eager to find students, to bring back the ways of the Jedi. Jar Jar knows he is going on scraps of information. Luke is young. He is overzealous. Jar Jar cannot let the Jedi bring imbalance again. He reveals his abilities, and offers to assist Luke in building a new school. Surely, Jar Jar could quell the imbalance and influence a new order of Force Users who will not fail. 

Luke brings Jar Jar with him. Jar Jar serves as a mentor, not only to the new students, but also to Luke.  He fills in the gaps when Luke’s research hits a dead end. But Luke is too focused on what he’s already been taught. He seeks the Light. They begin to argue. 

Luke still fears the Dark. He seeks to restore Jedi principles. It must not happen. Jar Jar knows it will spell disaster. It will bring war to himself and those around him. Like the Clone Wars. The the War with the Empire. Chaos follows imbalance. Luke will not listen.

Then comes Ben Solo. 

He is troubled. 

He needs guidance. 

Ben listens.

He listens to Luke. Luke cannot help him. Luke is building a new era filled with Light Side users who can never be allowed to rise. Ben deteriorates, caught in the middle. 

Ben will be a great Force user. He is in perfect Balance.  But Luke pulls him to one side, and Ben is thrown further into confusion. Ben gets worse.

Jar Jar speaks to Ben.

Ben listens. 

He tells Ben not to fear the Dark, for without it he cannot be whole. 

Jar Jar has found a protege. 

Luke is furious. He will not allow the Dark to dwell in peace. He clings to scripture that he barely understands.  

Ben deteriorates. The more Luke pulls him to the light, the more the child retreats to the Dark. 

Soon Jar Jar will not be able to help him. 

Jar Jar must restore the balance, once again. He pulls Ben back toward the dark. He trains him. It is not enough.  It is too much. Luke pulls back. In the tug of war, Ben is destroyed. He becomes susceptible. 

Another evil approaches. Another voice whispers.

Ben listens. 

All is lost. The Dark is spreading, and he cannot keep the balance. Jar Jar has failed, again. 

In the final moment, Jar Jar speaks the truth:

“The Jedi musta not be stayin’.”

…and Ben listens. 


End file.
